Jungles of Tenaya
by Tigerdust
Summary: John Tripp and Andie leave with the good Doctor. The adventures are only beginning. Sequel to "All Other Players". Look forward to a visit from my favorite DW villian.
1. Chapter 1

Creator's Note: I'm not someone involved with Doctor Who, except through fanfic. Hopefully, they'd be flattered, not so off-put as to sue. If you're taking John Tripp, just let me know where the two are going. Thanks so much.

_Italics_ is muttered to self (or whispered).

Underline is the Tardis talking.

Andie is the name of my dream golden retriever/irish red setter.

And this is the beginning of John Tripp's adventures with the Tardis. To see how my fanfic alterego landed with the Doctor, please visit the prequel to this called All Other Players Eliminated. One question: What do you think your room would look like?

--On With The Show!--

"Welcome to the Tardis, then. You might want to hold on." A chortle moved through the Doctor's throat as John crashed into a side railing and then regained his balance only to fall on his ass again. He burst out laughing shortly after giving the Doctor a very cross look. After all, that's a requirement when someone laughs at you, isn't it?

John just shook his head. "I'm glad you've decided to make my stay a pleasurable one."

"We here at Tardis International aim to please, Mr. Tripp. Or what shall I call you?"

"Well, the Doctor has quite a mystique to it. I've been a fan of your work for a very long time. I'm not sure what I wish to be called yet. Maybe the Historian or something to that effect."

"You going to record all your travels then?"

"Only if the Tardis has my camera in my room. I don't suppose Rose left her iPod, did she?"

"Why? Is pink your color?" He tensed a little.

"I'm sorry. That was...in poor taste. You never really get over the person you fall for. Especially not someone like her."

"No, she was one of the few. And, you must know I only choose the very best."

"Well then, why did you choose me?" They both laughed a little more to relieve the tension. John made a note not to bring up Rose again voluntarily.

"Shall we see your room, then, Mr. Tripp?"

"I'd like that very much. Does each of your companions get a room?"

"Only if the Tardis likes you. If not, I'm not sure what you'll get."

"Well then, I hope she fancies a ginger."

"I'm sure that won't be an issue."

The Doctor led him down another elusive corridor in the expanding Tardis. For a ship, it was incredibly detailed and incredibly easy to get lost. One wouldn't want to get on the bad side of the leader of this time ship.

"So, I do have one burning question."

"Ask away."

"Why a blue telephone box?"

"Why not? I'm not allowed a bit of whimsy?"

"Well, of course, but I just was wondering if you'd been inspired by someone or something. I mean, you want whimsy, why not just buy a Statue of Liberty lighter or some such thing? How about a ship in the shape of a singing bass fish?"

"Because I have style, that's why." The Doctor glared at John.

_Twice in one day_, he muttered to himself. This trip is getting off to a raring success.

"Here we are. Is that?"

John's mouth dropped open and he giggled slightly. "This, dear Doctor, is a picture of one of my favorite films. Made in the early 21st century; the film was titled Fight Club and it was about fighting the deadening soul with creativity. And blowing up stuff."

"That's...interesting."

John stroked the edges of the black paper. "Well, it won't be easy to lose the room, then, will it?"

"I'd suppose not. Oh, here's your room key." The Doctor handed John a silver key, intertwined with several simple bands on the end. "I'd advise you not to lose it. The Tardis never does anything twice the same way. She'll get very annoyed at you."

"Lord knows I wouldn't want that." John stuck his key in the lock and turned the handle.

The Doctor gasped. John swore he heard him mumble something akin to, "_once again, the companion gets more space than the bloody pilot._"

The room was very close to a tiny heaven. His flannel bed with flanked by large oak shelves, lined with books and a couple of familiar board games John had loved as a teen. The top had the same style as a Victorian attic and there rested a fireplace and a dog beg next to the fire.

John whistled and heard a woof. He arrived at the Tardis just shortly after you entered. He had such a sweet bark, I just couldn't turn him down.

John knelt and felt a surge of fur. Andie burrowed himself in, panting, water dripping down from his cheeks.

"Cute mutt."

"Andie would say thank you if he could, I'm sure. Wouldn't you?" Andie reached up and pressed his nose happily to John's cheek.

_I'll never understand bloody dog owners._ "Well, I'll give you a few moments to get acquainted. Oh, just a tip. When you go to open the door, think about where you want to be on the ship, because otherwise the Tardis has a...sense of humor about such things."

"Got it. Hey Doctor, has anyone made you a good meal in ages?"

"I don't really eat, mate. But thanks for offering."

"Nonsense. You just haven't tried the best fudge brownie sundae under the sun."

"I'll have to take you up on that after I get another heart implanted for the one you'll stop up with your fudge brownie recipe." John and the Doctor both chuckled as he left, closing the door behind him.

"So, what do you think boy, think we'll finally be happy here?" Andie woofed in anticipation and thumped his tail.

"Remind you of home then? Promise to be a good boy and stay in the ship?" Andie woofed in agreement and then walked back into the next room. John followed him to find a granite bathroom with wonderful tiled shower and an adjacent dog walker area. He shook his head in marvel. Where had this ship come from?

Leaving Andie to his own devices, John stopped at his door handle and thought, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

You don't have to go through all that.

Really? Is this the voice of the Tardis in my head?

I'd worry if it weren't.

I love the room. Andie and I both thank you.

No, John, I'm happy to have to you here as well. Ready for your first adventure then?

Sure. Any advice?

Watch that first step. 

John turned the door handle he had been holding, and fell through the lurch in the ship. He crashed forward into the Time Vortex machine in the center of the Tardis, nearly colliding again with the Doctor, who was brandishing a rather foolish looking mallet.

"You are not setting us down here!"

"Where is the Tardis taking us, Doctor?"

"I'm not sure, but to some uninhabited little planet way in the Verdosich system!"

"Is that bad?" The off-balance harmony of the mallet with the doctor's fiddlings did nothing for John's nerves.

"Well, it's not good. I don't know about you, but seeing the remains of a Cyberman destroyed territory is not my idea of catching jollies."

The Tardis gave one more lurch and then stopped completely. John was still holding to the center console with white-knuckled fury before he blinked again.

"Well, that's fine then! I should have some choice in the matter! Which one of us is the Time Lord here?!"

He's always a bit cranky when I decide what's best.

"That doesn't quite surprise me. Most men don't like being emasculated. Especially by brilliant ships."

John swore he heard the Doctor mutter _suck up_ under his breath briefly.

"Well, we'd best make what we can of it. What do we know of this planet?" John rubbed his hands together while the Doctor consulted his computer codex.

"Only that there are no visible life forms on the surface and that it's grown wild."

"Any Cybermen left?"

"Not to the knowledge of the console. Fancy your first adventure then?"

John took a deep breath. "I thought you'd never ask."


	2. Chapter 2

John and the Doctor walked in silence through a vast, steamy green cathedral. John stuffed his over shirt into his shoulder bag, leaving a tank top in which he was already sweating. The forest was silent except for the sound of the Doctor humming and John snapping a few pictures. A faraway wood pecker invited them deeper into the forest. The Tardis herself had landed on the edge of a clearing all around the trees.

"Rather peaceful here, isn't it?"

"Only because there aren't any humans left, I'd suspect. All turned into Cyber men."

"Sad, but peaceful then."

"Are you going to keep sticking your foot in your mouth as a daily occurrence?"

"More out of habit than anything else."

"Men. You never think before you speak."

"Time Lords. Always condescending to the next species down the ladder."

They walked in silence until they came to a rather odd piece of log that looked as though it had been carved. The edges of one side had a brilliantly organic wave pattern and the other was notched. The Doctor posed for a bit of dramatic effect while John took a few pictures, goading him on.

"Brilliant. Do you smell that?"

"Wasn't me."

"Cheeky bastard. No, I mean, do you smell that?"

"Come to think of it..."

The Doctor and John worked their way through some very large ferns before they came to an abandoned cliff town. The giant cliff had been carved into and ladders were attached in various locations. Bowls and small toys had been scattered all about the ground and bits of fire wood could still be seen smoking from a window or two.

"What happened here?"

The Doctor made a very grim face. "Cyber men. Must have turned or destroyed the lot of them. Fancy a look around then?"

John shrugged. "Sure."

The ladders were incredibly stable and the openings led to several passageways inside each room, leaving most of them connected. In one room, there was still porridge in one of the bowls on the makeshift table.

"Jinkies!"

"Say again?"

"Secret passage. Jinkies is what Velma would say when she'd discover something. You know, Scooby Doo?"

"You lost me, mate."

"Martha never talked about Scooby Doo?"

"Oi. We had more important things to deal with, okay? I'm not unfortunate for not having seen something on the telly called Scooby Doo."

John rummaged around in his bag and found a flashlight. The Doctor brushed away a cobweb as he entered.

"Just unfortunate is all I'm saying, not getting to wake up every Saturday to cartoons."

"I think I've more than compensated."

"Why are you stopping?"

"I stepped in something. Oh bloody...new shoes too!"

"Here, let me see." John bent down and shone his flashlight. He was silent for more than a moment.

"What's wrong then?"

"This apple you stepped in...is fresh."

They walked back into the clearing very quietly, although if anyone was around, they'd probably already have heard them, but neither wanted to give whatever it was a chance. A sound rumbled around them, the sound of metal.

The Doctor whispered. "On three, we run. One...three!"

John mostly kept up, wide sweeping motions of his arms used to keep foliage from smacking him in the face. The Doctor leapt through the maze of greenery with all the experience of a starved gazelle on the run. That is to say, he was not a slow individual.

The sound of metal menaced all around them, echoing and overshadowing the faraway woodpecker noise. They reached the odd, carved trunk again and they stopped to catch their breath. It became abundantly clear they weren't alone.

"Who are you then?" The Doctor yelled into the silence as he grasped the side of the log.

A squad of Cyber Men stepped out from the trees. They weren't flanked on all sides, but the way back to the Tardis was blocked.

"Doctor, I vote we keep running."

"Seconded."

They kept after as. The sound of clanging footsteps echoed in the brush behind us. As fast as we ran, they kept up. Even the woodpecker had flown out of fear, it seems. And then the frighteningly impossible happened. The Doctor and I were separated.

He veered to the right and I veered to the left, only to realize that the tree we were avoiding was actually a divergence in the forest. I backtracked, panic plaguing each step, forcing myself to keep going with adrenaline. My shirt clung to me from the sweat and humidity; my calves burned and begged for a rest.

I came to a clearing after I was able to veer back to the left. I thought I was safe, but I was not. It was a clearing, yes, but there was no Tardis here. As I ran through the field of silent green, the marching footsteps came closer, perilously so. My sanity and my bravery taxed to the fullest, I kept running, trying to get to the next bit of forest just ahead of me, worrying about finding the Doctor after I was safely hidden. The air was stale and without any wind.

They came from all sides of me. The harsh beading of their exterior with the sun forced me to shield my eyes for just a second. I grimaced, hoping that my first adventure wouldn't be my last. They said not a word until I was fully surrounded, a stone's throw of Cybermen on each square foot around me.

"Do you surrender?"

I thought about my options just briefly, or lack thereof. I had no weapons and they were sure to kill me in either case. In heavy resignation, I breathed words I wished I could have spat up. "I surrender."

One of the Cyber men raised a weapon.

"I said I surrender," gritting my teeth both in anger and fear, I clenched my fist just briefly.

"You will be taken to the mountain", he asserted. There was blast of light from the gun. That's the last thing I remember before falling onto the grassy hill in a deep sleep amongst a gaggle of Cybermen.


	3. Chapter 3

John groaned as he came to, his eyes still closed.

"Shh. Not yet, Islander. The sooner you wake up, the sooner you work."

He couldn't resist. Her voice was intelligent and melodic. John Tripp opened his eyes, and wished he hadn't. He was naked, save for a strategic set of loincloth shorts, and underground. The air was warm and a sheen of sweat was already filling the space and lighting across his body. The sound of Cybermen came closer and John tensed, his eyes closing again.

"Is the unit active yet?"

"He needs more time to rest. Have mercy."

"Mercy is a human emotion. His sleep cycle has ended. Wake him."

Her white hair brushed over him. She had tan skin and eyes with a purple glint in the midst of steely silver. She was never meant to be underground and looked as though she'd be quite athletic. She brought him into a sitting position and his eyes opened to the terrible sight of gleaming steal, his clothes, including his key to the Tardis, gone.

"Where am I?"

"The mountain."

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"You were necessary."

"For what?"

"For labor. Work begins the next cycle in two hours. You will stay with this female until that time and will work along side her."

"What are we mining?"

"That is unnecessary for you to know. She will show you the general procedure." With that, the Cyberman exited, the sound of steel echoing through the underground cavern.

"You were very brave." She knelt next to him and John wrinkled his nose.

"Was I? I don't like being held prisoner, especially underground. I might get claustrophobic." He stood, testing his legs and she looked up at him from the floor. "What is your name?"

"My name was Tenaya. Now I am human excavator 331."

"Tenaya. Pretty, unique, like your eye color. They call me John Tripp." She blushed at his compliment.

"It has been many years since anyone saw me as pretty. I am a freak, cordoned off by the metal men. Much like you."

"Why am I a freak?"

"We don't get many Islanders here."

"What did you call me?"

"You are an Islander, aren't you? You look nothing like the rest of us. Our men are blond and have no hair on most of their bodies."

John blushed. "You saw my body?"

"I dressed you."

John tensed. "Where did you put my clothes?"

"They took your other garments."

"Look, it's very important I get those garments back and get out of here."

"That is...impossible. My people have been kept here since I was very young. We are slaves."

"I can't accept that."

Go after him.

The Doctor had returned to the Tardis, alone and out of breath. He stood in the center of the Tardis, one hand on his knee and the other on the center console, gasping for breath.

"We were separated. Cybermen."

Go get him. 

"I'm not responsible for him. He's a grown man!"

There was a very masculine growl. Andie stood at the doorway from John's room, glaring and bearing a set of fangs at the Doctor.

"I'm outvoted, then?"

Afraid so.

"Can you track his key?"

You don't need me.

With that, Andie and the Doctor took off, back through the empty village with Andie leading the way.

Charlie was the name of Tenaya's brother, and she was right. Along with being the only hairy redhead in the entire system of caverns, he was the only non-tanned, sheer, or blond individual here. The main difference he could tell is that everyone, save for Tenaya, had brown eyes. He didn't care and thought she was still quite attractive.

Charlie was born with an attitude of anger, stemming from his inability to help free anyone. John noted this, trying to step on eggshells near the boy of fifteen or sixteen. Tenaya had urged Charlie and John together, hoping John might be a positive influence on her brother, who had lost both parents and many friends to the "Metal Cleansing." It was a burden to be a slave because he had once tasted freedom and held bitterly onto the memories of cool water and bread baking with mother humming softly in the early morning hours.

John tried to strike up a friendly conversation that first morning, but was shut out. He gave Tenaya a gaze as she meticulously filed rocks nearby. She shrugged and smiled at him. The work wasn't so bad. That, and having faith in the Doctor, gave him hope. Hope that not even Charlie could erase from him.

At night, they gathered near fires, watched by the Cyber men. John regaled them with stories from his own time, excitement flowing through his veins as he told them of ultimate Frisbee, pizza restaurants, and game shows. Charlie's eyes squinted at him, veiled indifference hidden over a burst of hope.

"You talk about all these places and these things with fondness, why leave them?" Charlie asked John one night from the bed above his own.

"I was looking for an adventure." John realized the terrible irony of his words as the second day went by and his muscles groaned from the continual jarring pounding of the tools with the rocks.

"You were a fool. If it were me, I would have never left a place so wonderful." It was the first time John had heard Charlie say anything wistful, anything that hadn't been tinged with anger.

John moved from his bunk and stood, looking at Charlie in the eyes. "Not everything in that world was wonderful, Charlie. Too much freedom and boredom meant that some people did things that were terrible. And there was always chaos."

"Still," Charlie continued, "you had oceans and mountains. What do I have? Memories of when I was little? No. You are a greater creature of fool than I, Islander."

Charlie turned his back and shut John out before he could breath out the words and ask Charlie to call him John. He knew that Charlie didn't want to get attached and use his name. John shrugged, not really blaming the kid.

The Cybermen were gone for the evening and John gathered near the coals of the communal fireplace. He looked into the dying embers and wiped away a bit of sweat. He smiled as he thought about the story. He had told them about the opening of his first bakery in Seattle. He remembered, vaguely, the smell in the air and the brief storm that had risen while he was sampling outdoors. How he had ran for shelter. John sighed, wondering how in the world he had let this happen.

"You should be resting." It was her.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Did Charlie say something?" Her eyes searched, fearful he would somehow dissipate.

"He's a good kid, Tenaya. He's just frustrated. And I can't blame him."

"I know. I just wish there was a way, a way to get back up to the surface and free my people. Then, maybe he could be happy again. Maybe we all could."

She draped a blanket across John's body. He was already sweating, but left the blanket on and thought. He sighed, staring into the coals, and picked up a stick. He began to play a game of tic-tac-toe in the coals and thought. He wondered when he'd be turned into one of those ghastly monsters, how long any of them had left? A plan began to form around his doodles.

Ravic was the kindly old man of the group. At least, old by slave standards. John caught him off-guard in the food line the next evening.

"What can I help you with, John?"

"How many of the Cybermen watch over us?"

"I don't know. We don't bother to count."

"Let's assume that's one for every three, then?"

"That would make sense."

"How many workers do we have down here? Is this all that's left?"

"We had sixty at the last annual count, not including children and the infirmed." He raised himself up with a grimace to notify John that he wasn't to be counted among the infirmed.

"What if I said I had a plan?"

"Then I would have a few words for you, dreamer." Charlie sniped from not far, unashamedly eavesdropping into the conversation.

"Finish your nourishment." The words were harsh and set with warning.

John strolled up to the Cybermen and pulled himself up to full height, disdain in his voice.

"I don't like over sized toasters telling me what to do."

"We are upgraded. Finish your nourishment."

"You are nothing. You have underlings and slaves to do what you can't. I pity you."

A fog of gas swirled around John's mind again and he woke up with Tenaya leaning into him, cleaning a large scrape on his arm.

"That was foolish."

"They'll be watching me, more?" John Tripp grinned largely.

"I believe so."

"Good. Now I need you to deliver a message for me. Tell Charlie that I want to teach him a game."

"A game? All this was about Charlie?"

John Tripp smiled knowingly and then grimaced as Tenaya put salve on his wound.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie and John had the mother of all blow-outs over his plan. Charlie's temper was fueled by his own doubts and that fact that only three days had passed before John's plan had formed in his mind. John had tried reassuring Charlie that it wasn't his fault, but Charlie would have none of it. There was hope though. Charlie did have naturally athletic ability.

It didn't take long for word to pass around to the four other cells about the brilliant Islander. Code words passed for different versions of the plan. John learned that three other tribes had thrived in the forests the day the Cybermen had mysteriously appeared, setting down on an old cavern where the people were now subjugated.

John wondered what he was mining more than anything. The rocks themselves seemed like aimless endeavors, most of the time Tenaya spent filing them into smaller and smaller parts. Nothing shiny or silvery leaked from the pebbles. It was puzzling, and what's more, John's hope in the Doctor seemed to be fading as his self-reliance kicked in. He sat by the same fire a week later, head cupped under his chin and once again watching embers.

"I believe Charlie has cooled down considerably."

"I can't risk this not working, Tenaya."

"He won't tell you, but he is excited about the thought of your plan."

"It's a risk. How do you feel about it, and Ravic, is he ready?"

Tenaya sat and smiled warmly. "In the old days, we had spirit animals to guide us. Some were strong, some were clever, all were useful. You, you were sent to us to remind us of those days when we had songs and festivals and hope. No matter what, you have brought us hope with this plan."

"It's too simple. There are too many ways it could falter."

"I believe in you, John. You must believe in yourself." Tenaya leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek just briefly. John blushed and looked down at the ground.

The metal men watched John closely over that next week. This cavern had a system featuring at least nine Cybers and he had calculated that each other cavern had the same amount. Ravic worked in the passageway to the left that work cycle. He had switched with his brother, a signal to John and Tenaya that the others were ready. The signal itself meant all the cave systems would wait for John's signal.

Tenaya smiled at him again as she filed away and then John winked back as he sighed deeply. Wishing Charlie had wanted to be apart of this, but knowing better, John bellowed a deep echo throughout the cave. "Hut, Hut, Hike!"

Tenaya tossed a large boulder to John, who ran out with a Cyber at his heels. He tossed the stone forward to Ravic, who pelted it farther to his brother. Three Cybers forced John to skid to a halt as he entered the main hub of activity. Others mined above and around him.

"You will return back to labor."

"I will do no such thing. To arms!"

John raised his arm forward and felt for a rope that he twisted around his wrist. He was pulled upwards as the balance of another wheelbarrow fell onto the three of the Cybers that had cornered him. The fourth Cyber fired as he twisted and moved in the air, trying not to look down too much.

The barrel was aimed right for him now. John squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the resilience of the blast to burst his skin open and burn him to a crisp, when he felt the wind of a rock being pelted from behind. Charlie stood, atop the walkway, holding three rocks in his hand and gritting his teeth.

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the credit, Islander?" Charlie held out his hand and John moved toward the walk way. He and John fired three more rocks at the Cyber below, pummeling his head inward with a well-aimed sharp stone.

All around, the chaos of battle ensued and he heard the sound of three more Cybers fall, which left two by his calculations. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to worry about the second. The first Cyberman blocked the way to freedom, his cold eyes bearing down on Charlie and John.

"Get behind me." For once, Charlie did as he was told by John.

The Cyberman moved forward with deliberate coldness and accurate steps. John could hear something under the rubble of rocks; the other cybermen were beginning to move. The entire plan hinged on surprise over brute strength. As long as that Cyberman remained in the doorway, no one was gaining freedom.

There was a howl down the passageway and a blur of red, matted fur moved past John and Charlie. Andie's barking, angry body hurled itself into the left side of the Cyber, pushing it off balance just enough that it fell to the graveyard of stones below. The exodus began.

John was stunned, if not appreciative, to see a very wild version of Andie by his side. He knelt as Charlie, Ravic, and Tenaya herded the others back into the fresh air. "Thank you, boy. I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again." Andie gave him a "why did you doubt me?" look and pressed his nose fondly against the cheek of his master. His panting was quite reassuring to John Tripp.

The final Cyberman came, bits of rubble attached to his chrome exterior. "Go!" John snapped his jaws at the trio of herders and they ran forward, Tenaya looking back twice, uncertain at his fate.

John Tripp stood, frightened by sure he had done well. The Cyber man lowered his weapon and prepared to fire. The air seemed to leave the room just briefly. Andie's body stood near him, feeding him the will and strength he needed for courage. John stretched out his arms. "You have no more power here. You may fire, but you've already lost Cyber."

A ghost of golden light shot out from behind John.

"Where did you learn dialogue like that?" The Doctor stood in the doorway, sonic screwdriver outstretched. "Funny thing, Andie followed your trail all the way through the village and back. Did you know you walked in a circle for half a day?" John didn't hear a word of it.

There was a party and a feast set in honor of John Tripp, Andie, and the Doctor, who grumbled at his third-rate billing in the scenario. John reminded him that he hadn't have to worn a loin cloth. Everyone seemed grateful for that.

As the tribes caught back up to their lives and Charlie left to learn to hunt, John and Tenaya spent many hours together touring the large forests and finding flowers and new herbs to cook with. There was an easy laughter and gait, intimate moments under waterfalls, and even an unspoken promise that he would come back when he was done wandering. Tenaya wasn't worried, no other man even looked at her the way John did.

The wild birds were beginning to return and she seemed to have a knack for attracting them. John was used to hearing the birds flap over head, but was not used to a few landing right before him. The sun shone across his wings, a small package clutched in his talons.

"This is for you. Your Doctor says that you'll be leaving soon."

"He's ready to go."

"Are you?"

"He needs me."

"The Doctor seems quite capable. We could use you here."

"I love this place, I'll admit it." John's hands went down to his jeans, stuffing themselves in his pockets. His tank top was already matted with sweat, but he was used to it. "But I still have a bit of wandering left in my soul, Tenaya." He could see the tears brimming in her eyes.

"It's me, then?"

"No. Never think that." John sighed. "I'll be back before the next harvest. I'll settle with you. We'll be married and make Charlie a proud uncle with many boys he can teach to hunt."

"And a girl or two?"

"Maybe." John broke into a large smile and Tenaya laughed after giving him a harsh look. "I like your laugh. I wish you would more often."

"Laughter only occurs with you, John." She took the small package from the talons of the parrot and they sat beneath the tree. He unwrapped a silver ring bearing a shield with a sword over the top. It fit warmly over John's finger and he admired it. "The Doctor told me about valiant warriors of Earth mythology, said that you'd understand what it meant." John smiled warmly. It seems the Doctor did have a sentimental side to him. "There is more, John."

John looked at Tenaya, puzzled. "You don't have to give me anything."

"Oh, but this is for both of us. This ring, it offers you the protection of my people until you return. This ring is part of what we were mining in the mountains. Just still your heart and concentrate on protecting yourself."

John closed his eyes and made a small fist, thought back onto the gaze of that final Cyber with Andie by his side. He felt warmth spreading through his arm. The ring had created a metal barrier all throughout his arm, from his shoulder to his fingertips.

"Now relax." He did as she said and the metal slid back into a ring. "The powers of the mountain are yours now." Tenaya looked down slightly as John admired the ring closer. He caught a glimpse of her eyes, and moved his hand forward, bringing them back into the light. "You'll come back, won't you?"

John grabbed her hand and they walked a little further on. It was only when he reached his feet into the pool of water created by their favorite waterfall that he reassured her for the final time.


End file.
